His Circumstances
by weelass
Summary: Naruto with Crows 0 elements. Shikamaru is a composed genius that goes to the fighting school Suzaran soon he meets ino an uptown girl who constantly gets under his skin. Irritation or something else. Rated for language, violence and possible adult themes


_**A/N: This Story is not really that much of a crossover, I just use the Crows 0 universe. There will be some romance just give it some time, I don't want this to be too stereotypical. For the most part I'll be following Shikamaru, but I intend to also have side stories with side pairings. **_

**Mondays**

_Nara Shikamaru was just your average high school guy living on his own. And like any other guy his age he liked to sleep in….._

Shikamaru awoke to a blood curdling cry and a series of banging afterwards. After the initial jolt of being woken up he paid no mind to it and turned over to see how long he had before he had to get up. But when he reached over to grab his alarm clock he found that the spot that the clock had once occupied was empty. He continued to blindly pat around for the device for a few moments until he finally resigned to the fact that he was actually going to have to open his eyes. With a sigh he lazily crack an eye to see that the alarm clock was in fact not on his bedside table at all. He sighed again and maneuvered himself so that he could see the floor. And low and behold there it was, face down on the floor.

He reached down muttering under his breath and retrieved the clock. He looked at it, and groaned when he saw that the time was now 10:03, which meant school had started a little over an hour and a half ago, which then meant he was supposed to meet the guys 2 hours ago to prepare for the upcoming fight that afternoon. Sasuke was going to kill him. He got up and began to get dressed.

_Shikamaru like any average guy had the philosophy that if it didn't have any noticeable stains and smelt fine, then it was clean…._

Shikamaru picked through his clothes, which covered his floor, and much to his annoyance pretty much every shirt either smelt bad, or still had blood stains on them….or both. Finding pants was also a similar story. Today he knew that he was going to have to go to the laundry matt, which he found to be very troublesome. As for clean boxers, that was something he had in large stock. He may be a guy living on his own without a washing machine or dryer in his apartment, but dirty underwear was a no go. He was

more than willing to use the sink and let it drip dry.

He finally opted to wear the black tshirt and khaki cargo pants he wore yesterday, because all he did was work at his part time job in the video store; a job he had to make up for the times his dad forgot to send him money while he was traveling around for work.

_Like any average guy, Shikamaru liked to eat……_

He opened his refrigerator and

_Like any other guy living on his own…._

He found half and half , coffee beans, ketchup, onions, some stale Chinese takeout and a few other condiments. He sighed as he grabbed the coffee beans.

He looked around in the cupboards and only found some spices and oils and a six pack of ramen that Naruto had so kindly given to him for his birthday. No he wasn't that desperate.

_There was nothing to eat…._

Shikamaru figured that coffee would be good enough, it wasn't like he ate too much for breakfast anyway. Choji most likely would have something he'd be willing to share, so at least Shikamaru probably wouldn't have to worry about lunch. But it looked like he was also going to have to add grocery shopping to his list of things to do, great.

Shikamaru went to his kitchen sink to fill the coffee pot. The water splurted on and then stopped. He turned the knob off and then turned it again, but nothing came out. He put the coffee pot down and went into his bathroom and tried to turn on his sink, as well as his shower in there, and still nothing. "Well shit," he muttered. Apparently the old man forgot to send money to Shikamaru's landlord. Yet another thing to add to his list.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 10:43. If he left now and didn't run into too much "traffic" he might make it to school by 11:30. He was really tempted to stay home since half the day was already gone, but he knew he would just go back to sleep and not wake up and be at the meeting place by 4 o'clock. If he didn't go to that Sasuke would really actually hunt him down. And a few extra hours of sleep really wasn't worth the Uchiha's wrath.

_Like most average guys, who lived in the city , Shikamaru walked to school…._

He grabbed his keys and cell phone (which had a large number of missed calls on it…mostly from the number of one Uzumaki Naruto.) and went out the door. His apartment was about a 5 minute walk from the school. His school was located downtown in a sort of …rougher part of town. When his dad had asked him why he wanted to move there, he said , "walking 30 minutes to school is too troublesome." His father seeing the logic in his son's words agreed.

Shikimaru began to make his way down the hill leading to Main street. On either side of him were tall old buildings that had been around since the 20's. There was a dollar general where he got his small necessities and a small mom and pop grocery store where he got his food. Finally, the last place he passed by before Main Street was his favorite place to visit in the area, the park. There wasn't really any grass or living things there though because it's location. Really it wasn't much of a park, it was just a bunch of cement blocks covered in graffiti, old tires for swings, an old slide and a rusty whirly bird. It was kinda a dump that seemed to attract and insulate heat, so in the summer it was almost impossible to be there. But it was the best place to watch clouds and Shikamaru loved to just chill and watch the clouds.

"Hey isn't that guy from Suzaran?!" came a voice. "Yeah I think he's apart of Bushi, you know the one with Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki," said another. At this Shikamaru turned to see a group of five guys that he didn't know, but he did recognize that they were wearing the uniforms from Housen , a rival school. Not to mention a couple of weeks ago Bushi had gotten into a fight with some guys from Housen. This was just the kind of traffic he was hoping to avoid., Housen students were better than most and he was out numbered. He was used to getting into fight on the way to and from school, which is why it always took longer for him to get anywhere, which he knew came with going to school at Suzaran, however some fights are just so….troublesome.

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered as the guys finally reached him. "You know a couple of our boys had ended up in the hospital because of Bushi," one said. Shikamaru simply shrugged his shoulders and made a move to go around them, but the guy that had just spoken moved to get back in front of him. "Hey I ain't finished talkin, what are you going to do to make it up to us?" Shikamaru sighed , he might as well just get it over with.

_Like most average guys, waking up and not eating, Shikamaru found his body to be rather stiff and lethargic on his walk to school…._

The first guy soon charged at him, fist raised and Shikamaru lazily grabbed the oncoming fist and threw the guy over his shoulder. As the guy flew through the air Shika twisted his arm and didn't let go until he heard a snap. The guy screamed out in pain when his arm broke, but after that point Shikamaru forgot about him because two more guys came at

him.

He dodged the punches and blocked their kicks. When one got in the right angle behind him he threw his elbow back and hit him in the nose. Blood splattered everywhere including on Shika. He then ducked down and swiped the 3rd guy off his feet. The final two guys came at him, one did a high kick and the other went for the legs.

Here Shika had to make a choice, either get hit or dive out of the way and be on the defense. He opted for the latter and jumped out of the way. He was about to get back into a fighting stance when one of the guys kicked him in the face giving his a black eye. The other two then kicked at him from either side. One he managed to block the other he was able to sort of stop, but it still got him in the ribs. He suspected that there was going to be a bruise there for a while.

Shika moved quickly out of the line of fire, but then found himself trapped by a large cement cylinder behind him. He didn't know he ended up here in the park, but he did know that he could use it to his advantage. He grabbed the closest guy to him and smashed his face into the concrete behind him, effectively knocking him out. Then Shika did a flying kick and knocked another guy out. He ran back towards the cylinder and used as a push off point for him to do a back flip and kick the remaining guy square in the face. Even after the kick the guy kept standing so Shika gave him a solid punch to the jaw. Blood and even a tooth came out as the guy went crashing to the ground.

Shikamaru sighed as he observed the damage on his body. As he had suspected there was a large bruise forming on the left side of his rib cage. He was going to have to wrap that before 4. His eye was a bit numb, but it didn't seem like anything too serious. Aside from that everything else seemed to be fine, so he continued to make his way towards school. Sauntering towards the park entrance he pulled out his phone. 11:20 well, it would seem that he would actually get to school before 11:30 after all.

_Like any other average guy, Shikamaru had friends he could rely on after a fight…._

Fortunately, Shikamaru didn't have anymore run-ins when he got to school. Suzaran was a dangerous place to be, in fact he was in more danger here then he would be a Housen. This was because many different factions fought to rule the school. The group he was with had been increasing in numbers since Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke teamed up since the end of first year. Now, a few months into their second year and they were beginning to be a real threat to even the seniors. In fact the meeting that morning was to be about challenging Hyuuga Neji.

"Nara, you're late, we needed you to help strategize what were you doing?" Sasuke said from the couch he was laying on. He had just taken his headphones off and he gave Shikamaru his complete attention, which if you knew Sasuke was pretty scarry. Before Shika could respond a door slammed open to reveal an angry blonde.

"Hey Shikamaru you bastard where have you been and what the hell happened?!" that of course was Uzamaki Naruto one of Shika's first friends.

"I had a surprise engagement with some guys from Housen no big deal." Before Naruto could speak again Sasuke cut him off.

"It took you," Sasuke said deadpanned looking at his watch, "3 hours, 28 mins and a black eye to get to school today? I hope there aren't any other injuries we have to worry about." Although, He didn't act like it, Shika knew Sasuke was mad by the simple fact that he had said more than 2 words to him. Shikamaru inwardly sighed. "Nah, just the eye." "Good there's a lot to get done." "Yeah Shika, today is a big day and…." at this point the tuned out Naruto's jabbering. A beefy hand, which he knew belonged to his best friend Choji, reached out and patted him on the shoulder, "At least your two minutes earlier than you were last Friday." Yeah that was true, but last Friday he didn't really need to be at school.

_Like most average guys, Shikamaru hated Mondays._

Well I hope you enjoyed my second fic, please review. I'm not sure when I will update, seeing as I have another story and finals approaching, but I will do my best to hurry if anyone likes my fic.


End file.
